Monochrome image sensors are generally less costly than color image sensors. However, for simultaneously received multiple images, monochrome sensors cannot be used to separate the respective images, for example to generate, display, or operate upon the respective images, using conventional signal processing. For example, when a pixel in the monochrome sensor receives light, the sensor cannot determine which of the respective images the light pertains to.